mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Punks Not Dead
*punk rockhttp://www.markprindle.com/exploited.htm * *street punk }} | Length = 37:33 |title=Punks Not Dead - The Exploited |work=AllMusic |accessdate=13 November 2012}} | Label = Secret, Chappel Music Limited, Captain Oi! (reissue) | Producer = Dave Leaperhttp://www.allmusic.com/album/punks-not-dead-mw0000317297/credits | Last album = | This album = Punks Not Dead (1981) | Next album = Troops of Tomorrow (1982) | Misc = | single 3 = Dogs of War | single 3 date = May 1981 }} }} | rev2 = Punknews.org | rev2Score = }} Punks Not Dead is the debut studio album by the Scottish punk rock band The Exploited, released in April 1981 on Secret Records.http://www.discogs.com/Exploited-Punks-Not-Dead/release/1096478 Strongly working class and loyal to the first impulses of the 1970s punk movement, the album was a reaction to critics who believed the punk rock genre was dead, and went against popular trends such as new wave and post-punk.Hess Mickey. Is Hip Hop Dead?: The Past, Present, and Future of America's Most Wanted Music. Praeger Publishers, 2007. pg 165. ISBN 0-275-99461-9. The album – and especially the title track – is a reaction to the punk rock band Crass' song "Punk is Dead". It contains the double A side singles "Army Life/Fuck the Mods" and the later follow up "I Believe in Anarchy". "Army Life" details the experiences of Wattie Buchan when he was a 17-year-old squaddie on a tour of duty in Belfast in the 1970s. Punks Not Dead peaked at no 20 on the UK charts in May of that year,Buckley, Peter. The Rough Guide to Rock. London: Rough Guides Ltd, 2003. pg 350. ISBN 1-84353-105-4. gave the band a national following in the United Kingdom and it was the top selling 1981 independent UK release.Hess (2007), p. 165. Legacy Supported by a tour with the Anti-Nowhere League, the album has underground success and is regarded as one of the definitive Oi! albums, and its popularity gave rise to a variety of punk rock bands including The Business. The Exploited's song "Punks Not Dead" has symbolic significance for the punk movement.http://www.stroeja.com/?id=486 Track listing ;Side one # "Punks Not Dead" – 1:51 # "Mucky Pup" (Puncture cover) – 1:42 # "Cop Cars" – 1:52 # "Free Flight" – 3:35 # "Army Life" – 2:37 # "Blown to Bits" – 2:40 # "Sex & Violence" – 5:11 ;Side two # "S.P.G." – 2:07 # "Royalty" – 2:07 # "Dole Q" – 1:51 # "Exploited Barmy Army" – 2:28 # "Ripper" – 2:03 # "Out of Control" – 2:52 # "Son of a Copper" – 2:39 # "I Believe in Anarchy" – 2:03 Captain Oi! re-release The Captain Oi! re-release (2001) includes The Exploited's contribution to Oi! The Album compilation and the first four singles (minus "I Believe in Anarchy" from the "Exploited Barmy Army" single) and was mastered by Tim Turan.http://www.discogs.com/Exploited-Punks-Not-Dead/release/3349386 #"Daily News" (Oi! The Album version) #"I Still Believe in Anarchy" (Oi! The Album version) #"Army Life" (single version) #"Fuck the Mods" ("Army Life" single) #"Crashed Out" ("Army Life" single) #"Exploited Barmy Army" (single version) #"What You Gonna Do" ("Exploited Barmy Army" single) #"Dogs of War" ("Dogs of War" single) #"Blown to Bits (Live)" ("Dogs of War" single) #"Dead Cities" ("Dead Cities" single) #"Hitler's in the Charts Again" ("Dead Cities" single) #"Class War" ("Dead Cities" single) All songs written by The Exploited except "Mucky Pup" (by Puncture). Personnel *Wattie Buchan - Vocals *Big John Duncan - Guitar, backing vocals *Gary McCormack - Bass guitar, backing vocals *Dru Stix - Drums *Carole & Navi - Backing vocals *Produced by Dave Leaper and The Exploited *Mark Brennan and Karyn Dunning - Liner notes *Brian Burrow - Sleeve Remix *Neil - Engineer *Mastered by Porky *Scott Billet - Photographist References Sources *Cogan, Brian. Encyclopedia of Punk Music and Culture. Westport, CN: Greenwood Press, 2006. pg 170-171. ISBN 0-31333-340-8. *Credits *Tracks, Info and Credits *Reissue Category:The Exploited albums Category:Street punk albums Category:1981 debut albums Category:Oi! albums Category:Working class culture Category:1981 albums